Bog in Fairyland
by NinjaHime1996
Summary: Bog is a struggling author hoping to once again find his inspiration, only he finds a strange creature, and a strange journey, instead.
1. Falling Pt 1

**Okay guys! I've got a new one that I hope will be better than the last one I posted! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Noise, cars running, people strolling through the park conversing with other people on their phones or others who have joined them, children running around playing, their laughter almost louder than the conversations being heard. He could hear the wind whistling through the trees. The temperature was perfect, even in the shade of the willow tree, his back against the trunk, his long legs extended as far as they could go.

There were papers and writing utensils scattered around him. Bog watched lazily as the smoke from his cigarette rose toward the rustling leaves, _Nothing,_ he thought as he released a sigh, _I can't think of anything. I've lost my inspiration._

Bog slowly released another breath of smoke, _My first book went off quite well, I don't understand why I can't write. According to the reviews, and the fans, it was as though I produced magic from my fingertips. Truth be told my first book was because of my pain._ He shut his eyes attempting to not think about the woman who practically ripped out his heart and stomped it into the soil.

 _I wish I could find my inspiration once again._ It was then that Bog heard a sudden sound and sat up putting out his cigarette butt, and took in his immediate surroundings.

At first all he saw were the mundane, peaceful events he saw each time he came to the park. People walking around, birds being fed, rabbits munching on grass, one large eared one with a long snout and tail was…Wait.

 _That doesn't look like a usual rabbit._ When it stopped hopping Bog noticed that it had opposable thumbs, its long tail was like that of a rat, and when it turned its head so that Bog could see its profile, it had large, expressive eyes and its mouth looked as though it were stuck in a never ending grin. Bog watched for a moment as the creature hopped toward an oak.

He then quickly rose from where he was seated and followed after it. When he arrived at the tree, his small bag of writing supplies around his torso, the creature was nowhere to be found _. Alright, so where did that little bugger get to?_ He wondered searching around the tree.

On his second time around the tree he saw a hole approximately the size of a full grown adult. As Bog bent down to investigate the hole he didn't notice as the creature came up behind him and pushed him in.

At first all Bog saw was pitch black, then came the searing pain around his torso, and a ringing in his ears. Finally, the darkness ended and his eyes were attacked by the rich, vivid colors that now surrounded him.

The psychedelic show was short when he finally ceased falling, headfirst onto a flower. "Ow!" He shouted in brief pain, "Wait, a flower?" Bog slowly rose until he felt that his feet were stable on the sunflower.

 _Well, that's new._ He thought as he saw many flowers the same size as the one he was standing on. There was a line of trees that were even larger, and what appeared to be at the center of the meadow was a large rock.

"Okay Sammy! I get it! I need to write a new book soon but these things do take some time!" Bog yelled with his Scottish accent.

After a few moments he felt the weight shift on the other side of the flower.

He turned around and saw that it was the same weird rabbit from earlier, "You're the one who pushed me down the hole, aren't you?" Bog accused the creature. The creature looked at him and tilted its head to one side, like Bog was something new and interesting that needed to be studied.

"What am I thinking? Like that creature can answer me, everyone knows animals cannot speak." He mumbled, bringing his fingers to his eyes to rub some of the sand from them, still confused as to where he was and what was going on.

"I'll have you know I can understand your speech, and mimic it quite well." Bog paused from rubbing his eyes and looked around, except for him and the creature there was no one appeared to be around.

"Who said that?"

"Who do you think?" Bog's eyes widened as he turned slowly to face the creature once again. It was standing on its two hind legs instead of sitting on its back legs like it was a few moments prior.

"Good God I must be going mad."

The creature spoke with a deeper voice than one would have though for its size, "Why in the kingdom would you think that?"

"Because some odd rabbit just spoke to me! Because I somehow shrunk to the size of a dragonfly! Because everything, right now, is larger than I am!" Bog shouted at the creature.

"Sir, I am not an odd rabbit. I am an Imp," the Imp said matter-of-factly, "And of course you're the size of a dragonfly! How else are you supposed to fit inside the castle?"

Bog stared incredulously at the Imp, "Castle? What castle? And Imps do not exist!" Bog said.

"I assure you I most certainly do. And while we're standing here wasting time your welcoming party is on its way, and they aren't very welcoming to strangers."

Bog placed his head in his hand and let out an exasperated sigh, "Okay, say I believe you and we have very little time before my unwelcoming party comes to meet me, why am I here?"

 _I'm delusional, I've got to be. Why else would I be imagining myself like this? Speaking with a creature that doesn't exist? I'll just go along with this, for now, until I can get back to reality and see a doctor._

"I thought you would never ask!" The Imp stood on its two hind legs, ears erect, and hands clasped together in front of him, "This kingdom is in danger. There is another that threatens the peace and tranquility here. Unfortunately, the King believed the lies of the handsome Prince and has now promised the unique Princess as his betrothed."

Bog stared at the Imp skeptically, "And this is my problem because…?"

"I can't and won't give you all the details because I myself don't know the specifics, only that I have a gut feeling that you are involved in this somehow."

Bog dragged his hand down his face, starting to become annoyed at the creature, "Okay, so who do I have to speak to in order to make sense as to why I am here?"

"That would be the Sugar Plum Fairy, a crazy woman most definitely, but wise and knowing"

 _Finally, now we're getting somewhere!_ "And where do I find her?"

"She will find you," the Imp replied simply, causing Bog to face palm at the indirect answers, and what seemed like never ending riddles.

"I must take my leave, I will visit when I can. However, before I go, a piece of advice. Be wary of sweet words for they are not always true especially from those who have much to gain and do not mind who is caught in-between, as you should know, wordsmith." The Imp shared before falling between the bright yellow petals.

Bog quickly moved to the edge of the flower to look for the Imp, but it had simply disappeared. _Great, well that doesn't help any, 'Be wary of sweet words for they are not always true…' right. That could mean anything, and be about anyone._ Bog grumbled on to himself for a while longer his thoughts moving in circles.

It wasn't long before four shadows passed over where he stood on the flower. When he looked up at first he thought they were birds, he then noticed that they were coming closer and that they had human arms and legs.

As Bog was busy observing the flying people two landed on either side of him and restrained him. "Hey! What's the big idea?" Bog had started to struggle but the two holding him were stronger than they appeared. Then, he heard a voice speak a strange language.

Bog looked up to the person who spoke, the one clad in purple armor. "What are you saying? I don't understand." The Purple Knight looked to their comrade and said something else in the language, then they pulled out a flask of green liquid, placing it to Bog's lips. Instead of opening his mouth to take a drink like the knight wanted, Bog looked the knight in the eye refusing.

When it became clear that he wasn't going to drink the knight sealed the bottle and took off the helmet. That was the moment realization struck that the knight was female with large brown eyes and short, spikey, brown hair. It was then that he also realized that the armor was entirely different than what her comrades wore. For starters, it was more fitting to the female shape and had small accents where her comrades did not. Her armor also only had a one shoulder armor piece on her left, leaving her right exposed. She wore a belt with many unidentifiable objects, excluding her sword and the green flask she currently had in her hand. She wore a pair of boots that went up to her knees, and simple gloves on her hands.

Bog was still watching her with surprise when she unstopped the bottle once more and took a mouthful of the green liquid and pressed her lips to his, trying to force him to drink the liquid that was now in her mouth. She then used one of her hands to plug his nose in order to make sure he opened his mouth for her to push the liquid in.

It worked, Bog had held his breath for as long as he could but the woman had won out in the end. That was when she tilted his head back and forced him to drink. When she was satisfied that he had consumed every last drop, she removed her soft lips from his and once again stood tall and strong.

Bog, on the other hand, was trying not to retch as the liquid left a foul taste in his mouth, "What in the hell was that stuff?"

"'That stuff' was a potion of understanding created by Sorceress Plum. And you, intruder, who are you?" Bog looked up at the woman, she had spoken perfect English when only moments ago she had been speaking incoherently.

"How are you speaking English? How did you learn it so quickly?"

"As I said, the potion of understanding that I had to force you to drink. Now answer my question." Bog heard her impatience growing and quickly answered, "My name is Bog King, I'm an author from Scotland."

"King?"

"Yes, Bog King."

"Well then, Bog King of Scotland, you should meet our king. He will decide what should be done with you. Now come open your wings and we will fly to the castle." Bog gulped a moment, "One problem with that, I don't have wings."

"Of course you do they are there on your back, you two assist him." She said as she opened her large purple wings with ease and flapped just off of the flower. The two guards who still had a hold of Bog seemed to gently open something on his back, that was when they let him go briefly as Bog reached around his back to feel his new appendages.

A pair of long silvery wings like those of a dragonfly stuck out of his back, he hesitantly flapped them and his eyes widened as he was easily lifted from the ground. The two guards rose up from the flower to take hold of him once more and turned him in the direction of the large rock. Where he was about to meet the ruler of this place,

"And may I ask who you are so I don't have to call you girl every time I wish to ask something?"

"My name is Marianne, I am the crown princess of this kingdom. So please a little more respect, especially if you wish to speak with my father."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter in this new story! So many questions (I hope)! Remember to favorite and leave comments, no flaming!**


	2. The Royals

He couldn't help it, as they flew closer to the boulder that served as the castle he felt smaller than he actually was, and that was saying something. The guards who firmly held onto his arms, maneuvered him expertly through the large gilded doors. Once they landed, the princess began to lead them down several halls, eventually he lost track of how many hallways they turned down, with all the lefts and rights they took, his own mind felt like a never ending labyrinth.

"Marianne! You've returned!" Bog heard a light voice call out with glee.

It belonged to a young lady with short blond hair with a round face and large blue eyes. She flew into Princess Marianne with her large wings, which mimicked the color of dawn, nearly knocking the princess off her feet.

"Dawn! Be careful!" Princess Marianne said as she took the girl in her arms. And of course 'Dawn' just happened to be the name of the blond. "Sorry sis! I'm just glad your patrol of the kingdom went well. I hope everything was quiet."

'Sis? Oh no! Not another princess!'

"Not entirely quiet Dawn. We captured this intruder near the edge of the kingdom. Do you know where father is?" The girl, Princess Dawn, studied him intently.

"Dad's in a meeting with Prince Roland right now. Also, this guy looks funny."

Bog felt his eyes narrow slightly in irritation, "Well pardon me your highness but not all of us are blessed with good looks, some of us are quite hideous."

The first princess, Marianne looked at him with warning in her eyes, 'Okay, that came out a little more harsh than intended.' Bog thought as he looked to the floor ashamed of his tone with the young princess.

She turned her attention back to her younger sister, "So dad's where he usually is? Thanks for the information, we'll head there now."

They started walking forward once more, Princess Marianne appeared to move at a much quicker pace than before. Soon the group arrived at a set of doors, not unlike the doors where they entered, however Bog had no time to marvel at the exquisite detail as the doors were thrust open to reveal a majestic throne room with two men too engaged in their discussion to notice that they had an audience.

"Father, what is the meaning of this?" As Marianne questioned her father, Bog found himself forced to his knees.

"What do you mean Marianne? I'm simply having a civil conversation with Prince Roland until you walked in."

"Then please, forgive my intrusion father, but we found this foreigner at the edge of the meadow. And please, tell me what you were speaking of with the boy prince." She restated casting a weary look at the prince in green armor.

The prince in question appeared to be about a head shorter than Bog. Everything about him appeared to be perfect, from his golden hair to his perfect teeth.

"A foreigner you say my precious buttercup?" Bog heard his disgustingly thick southern drawl question.

"It's Marianne you vile…"

"Marianne! Don't insult our guest! Roland, please forgive my daughter for speaking out of turn."

"Father."

Bog could hear the faint clocking of the princess' armored hand into a fist as she tried to control her anger, "Think nothing of it your majesty. However we should be concerned about that stranger those knights have captured, he could be a spy or worse, an assassin here to end your glorious reign, your majesty."

The king seemed to have finally acknowledged the fact that Bog was in the room, restrained by the knights. He looked to Roland and back at Bog, persuaded of the possible threat that was on his knees before him.

"Guards! Where did you find this outsider?"

"As I said before, father, we found him at the edge of the meadow near the forest."

The king shot a glare at the princess as though she had spoken out turn even though she was giving him a simple answer to his question.

'What is going on here?'

" **Princess** Marianne! Not another word unless you are addressed directly!" The king ordered with a booming voice. She gave him a curt nod in understanding.

"Now stranger, where do you hail from?"

'Guess it's my turn to be scrutinized,'

"I come from a faraway land your majesty."

"Very well, but what is the name of the kingdom from which you hail, and do you bear any ill intentions toward mine?"

"No, your majesty, I bear no ill intentions toward you or your kingdom. I don't exactly hail from a kingdom for we have no king where I live."

"So you declare allegiance to no king from a land you refuse to name, is that correct?"

"Yes."

Then the prince leaned over to whisper in the king's ear. Marianne watched them both suspiciously as though attempting to be ready, but for what he was unsure. Once again the king turned to Bog, "One more question then. Do you have any intention upon allying yourself with me, or any other kingdom?"

Bog paused before answering, he could easily lie and say "yes" it would possibly guarantee him safety for himself, "Sir, my intention is simply ta get back to where I come from and not cause any trouble."

The king scrutinized him for a few moments, the prince had leaned over to whisper in the king's ear again. After a few more moments the king finally spoke, "Since you have decided not to ally yourself with me and you are a complete stranger with questionable intentions, I have no choice but to sentence you to death where you stand. Guards at the ready!"

Death, he was being sentenced to death. Bog hadn't even done anything he knew of to have warranted such a fate. His breathing grew shallow and quick as panic set in, he had hoped explaining what had happened to the king would've allowed him to show Bog some kindness so that he could find a way home, but with the prince whispering suspicions into his majesty's ear it appeared to be highly unlikely.

"Father no! Please be reasonable! He has done nothing that we know of. To sentence him to death without just cause would be the same as murder!" The eldest princess' plea went ignored.

A guard came forward with his sword drawn, the other two guards that had been restraining Bog positioned him so that the guard had a clear area to sever his head. Bog began to struggle, it was just as his executioner raised his sword high above his head that Bog managed to loosen an arm from one of the guards. He used that arm to reach around and grabbed something long and heavy just before the guard could get ahold of Bog's arm again.

Bog didn't think, all he could feel was the rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins as he used the staff to bludgeon not only his would have been executioner, but also the two guards who had been restraining him. Any one of the other guards who attempted to approach him with their weapons in hand were immediately knocked out with a single wild hit from the staff.

Another guard had gotten too close, Bog's staff was just about to hit him when a sword blocked it and rush of purple wings pushed the guard to safety.

"All of you, stand down!"

The guards looked at one another unsure of whether to obey the princess or the king.

"I said STAND DOWN." The guards with traces of fear on their faces put away their weapons and backed away from himself and Marianne.

"Don't listen to her! That stranger just attacked out of the blue! How long will it take for-"

"Roland! Be quiet, he didn't attack out of the blue he had a just reason!"

"Marianne! As Roland said he just attacked us!"

"And just as I said it's self-defense!" Marianne's head never once turned back to look at the king or the prince.

Her face was scrunched in concentration as Bog's staff was held in place by her sword.

"Marianne he's too strong for you and you are a lady, come on buttercup let the men do their job." Marianne then gave Bog's staff a push off of her sword causing him to take a step back.

'They're going to kill me, I have to fight!' Bog used the push to his advantage and started to swing at the princess from his right.

She easily blocked the attack, once again keeping his staff at bay. She then rushed forward, gliding her sword along the length of his staff. When she got within arm's reach he used his left arm to throw a punch and missed by a hair. She had ducked and took a swing at him hitting him square in the jaw knocking him back another step.

"Stop fighting, you can't win."

"No, you'll jus' kill me. An' I choose to live." Bog said holding his jaw for a moment.

"I won't kill you and I'll make sure-"

"Marianne stop this instant! Think of your reputation as a-"

"Since when does my reputation come before a life? Father, if my so called 'reputation' is at stake then…"

Bog heard disembodied music start up from somewhere. As the princess began to sing, he looked around for an exit, there were the doors they had entered through earlier but there were two guards in front of them, 'Mos' likely two guards on the outside, too.'

On top of it the staff he was holding had disappeared, 'Where in the world did that bloody thing get to?'

He looked around to see if any of the other guards had grabbed the staff when he wasn't paying attention but most if not all carried only swords not a staff to be seen. So he stood and watched as the princess used her powerful voice to sing what was on her mind:

"I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation

You're living in the past it's a new generation

A girl can do what she wants to do and that's

What I'm gonna do

She had sheathed her sword and taken off from where she stood to hover above the king and the prince.

An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation!

Oh no, not me

Oh no, not me

She flew around the king's throne a couple times and landed a step away from where the prince was standing. Prince Roland then proceeded to back away a little nearly knocking into the throne and the lap of the king.

I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation

I've never been afraid of any deviation

An' I don't care if ya think I'm strange

I ain't gonna change

Princess Marianne had taken off again to hover above the ground in front of Bog with her wings spread wide and voice bouncing off the walls as she finished her song landing gracefully.

An' I'm never gonna care 'bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me!

Oh no, not me!

Not me! Not me!"

He had to credit the princess for putting on a show, "Alright, alright! Then Marianne you decide. Since you will one day rule this kingdom-"

"With me by yerside," added Prince Roland with a wink at the princess causing her to shiver and shoot a glare in his direction.

"-you decide his fate, however he will be your responsibility." The princess nodded to the King and took a moment to think.

"I choose to place him in my guard where he will be trained to fight alongside us and be educated in our ways."

"Very well, take him to Plum so that he may be-"

"Now wait just a doggone minute here! Marianne, buttercup, what are you thinking?" Prince Roland asked as he flew in front of Princess Marianne and grabbed her shoulders, "I'm thinking about the best way to protect innocent people from you Roland."

"But I'm not the enemy here, my precious buttercup, he is or at least maybe he will be." The prince then tugged the princess forward and pecked her on the lips making sure to get out of the way before she slapped him.

"Don't touch me, Roland. I'm not yours nor will I ever be!"

"You keep sayin' that darlin' but one day, you will love me." He said as he made his way back to the throne,

"As I was saying! Marianne, take him to Plum get him fitted for his armor and arrange for her to teach him when he isn't doing his duties."

"Yes." She said as she turned and grabbed Bog's wrist to pull him out of the throne room.

"Wait! Your majesty! I have one request!"

"Speak it quickly." Said the king in a bored tone,

"A journal, something to write in."

"Very well." He waved the request as though it were a pesky fly buzzing around his head and returned to the conversation from before he and the princess interrupted.

As the doors closed on the throne room the princess dragged him by the wrist through the halls.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in posting but here it is Chapter 2! Anyways things have been pretty hectic for the past little while and I'm happy to say things are finally calming down a bit. So, the song used here is Joan Jett's "Bad Reputation" really an awesome song, for those who have never listened to it I highly recommend it. So that's all from me this time, I want to wish you all a Happy Valentine's Day and that I will have Chapter 3 posted sooner this time! :)**


	3. The Sorceress

Being dragged by the wrist to the laboratory of Sorceress Plum was about as much fun as being dragged by the ear by his mother. At least it wasn't too long of a walk from the throne room to the lab, otherwise the princess would have been holding a detached arm and he would most likely have gotten lost.

"Look, princess I know you wanted to get out of there but you didna need to pull me that hard," he said rubbing his wrist as she turned in his direction, "Just call me Marianne, most other people around here do. And, sorry." Had been all she said as they entered Plum's lab, otherwise she turned back to a table full of mortars and pestles along with plants and herbs he didn't recognize.

There were also vials and beakers filled with liquids of several colors of different compounds, "So where is this Plum anyway?"

"She'll be here eventually,"

"That's reassuring. What's with pretty boy back there, if you don't mind my asking?" She looked down at the floor like it would magically open its jaws exposing the levels below their feet and swallow her whole, "He and I are engaged to be married, and I loathe the prospect."

That much was apparent. While waiting for the mysterious Plum to arrive Bog busied himself by taking in the room. Stacks and stacks of journals and books with loose leaf pages sticking out at different ends were sitting on chairs or tables, some were even steadied on other books around the room. It was obvious she was well read, there were books on just about every subject one could imagine: music, history, art, botany even research journals on what appeared to be alchemy.

Diagrams were hanging precariously on walls along with other random notes and half-finished thoughts. Soon he noticed something with a blue glow in the corner of his eye.

It was a tiny thing with no legs, it seemed to sparkle like it had captured the universe within its body, "What is that little blue thing over here?" Marianne pushed herself off the desk where she was leaning and went to stand next to him, "That is one of Plum's assistants, she calls them her Plumettes. They gather ingredients, take notes, and other various jobs she requires,"

"Why did she give them that ridiculous name, and where is she?" Bog asked again as he studied one of the Plumettes, with its long ears, tiny crown and long, sinuous fingers.

"She created them through her own magic. And as far as where she is, who knows? She comes and goes as she pleases though no one knows where."

"The lass is quite vain to create something as useful as these creatures in her image."

"I might be vain but I'm not deaf!" Bog and Marianne heard a shrill voice yell from an alcove above, Bog looked up in time to duck when an old leather book came hurtling toward his head, "Hey Plum." Marianne greeted the sparkling, blue fairy that floated gracefully down carrying a stack of books between her hands and her chin.

"Here Plum, let me help you with those." The princess approached the Sugar Plum and took a few books from her hands, "Thank you Marianne, you can just set those over there on the table near those blue flowers."

Marianne obliged while Plum set down her other volumes on the work bench next to her, "And who might you be?" she asked narrowing her blue eyes inspectivly at him, like her Plumettes she glittered like starlight and had a radiating blue glow.

"Hey buddy, I asked you a question." She raised an eyebrow at him in annoyance, "Plum, this is an outsider named Bog, we need to get him fitted for some armor and his majesty was hoping to educate him in the ways of our people." Marianne stated simply, Plum studied Bog for a moment, "Are you sure it was his majesty King Dagda, or you that made the decision Marianne?"

Marianne kept her face a neutral mask and said nothing, "All I'm saying is that your father would rather have outsiders killed before teaching them what we know."

Plum floated in front of both of them, her hand softly fisting under her chin in thought. "But I'll set things up, for a price."

Marianne let out an exasperated sigh, "What do you want Plum?"

"I want to know what's between you and Prince Roland, why won't you marry him?"

"No Plum. Name something else that has nothing to do with that idiot," Bog looked between the two women and quietly moved to take out his notebook, separate from his journal he kept at home, to jot down each action, reaction, and words unspoken. What unfolded before him would make a good scene in his next book, when he actually started writing it.

Watching these two decide on a deal was like watching Rumpelstiltskin in the fairy tale where he agreed to turn straw into gold for the woman's first born child to help catch the prince's eye, "Fine! For now, you owe me one,"

"Thank you, Plum." Plum set about gathering items and placing then on her work desk, after she had gathered what she needed she set about taking his measurements, starting with his arms, "So you're an outsider?"

"Aye,"

"You sound like you're from Earth, I haven't been there in who knows how long and-"

"Wait, Plum. The portals to Earth have been closed for years, how would he have gotten here?" Bog's arms were still up as Plum turned to Marianne, "Well, maybe I was experimenting again, and maybe I was able to create a potion that would crack through the barriers," Plum spoke quickly with a high, squeaky voice, "And?"

"And maybe the potion was stolen by a trouble making Imp." Marianne's jaw dropped as Plum said this, "You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm not. But I wish I was."

"Anyway to track down the potion?"

"Working on it," she said giving the kind-of-sort-of motion with her hand, her face scrunching into a half grin. "Excuse me ladies, I don't mean to interrupt but my arms are getting tired." The two women looked at him with blank stares, they had forgotten he was in the room, "Oh, yes. You can put your arms down."

With a relieved sigh he let his arms be taken hold of by gravity. "Well, you're free to go. I have the measurements needed for his armor, and I'll make sure to set everything up as far as lessons."

"Thank you Plum, also…" Marianne and Plum continued their conversation as though the previous one never happened, though Bog couldn't get it out of his head. Why had the Sugar Plum Fairy created a potion that could open a way to his world? And why had the Imp stolen the potion and bring him here?

Marianne snapped him out of his thoughts when she asked, "Ready to see where you'll be living while you're here?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, but aren't I staying in the dungeon or something?"

"Normally until we're absolutely sure about you, yes. But I wasn't to keep a close eye on you, so follow me." She walked toward the door leading out of Plum's lab.

As they approached the door there was a muffled noise just on the other side, just as Marianne was about to open the door, the Prince burst into the room with three other fairies dressed in brown armor, "Hey there darlin' I didn't expect to see you here," he said with a large smile.

Marianne rolled her eyes at him, "You knew exactly where you would find me Roland, now leave me alone!" The prince, Roland, twirled a lock of his hair and gave Marianne a pout.

"Aw, but buttercup I have a song for you." Marianne glared daggers, Bog could practically feel the electricity that passed between them and not the good kind, "I swear if you start singing-"

"Baby, if I mad you mad

For something I might have said,

Please, let's forget the past,

The future looks bright ahead

Don't be cruel to a heart that's true.

I don't want no other love,

Baby it's you I'm thinking of."

As the knights kept singing Roland walked up to Marianne, wrapped his arms around her and attempted to kiss her. To prevent him from doing so, she struggled in his arms loosening his grip and flew out of his arms and onto one of the bookshelves.

"Oh, come on now buttercup, come back down here please? You know you can't resist me." Roland smiled at Marianne, "Oh yes I can!" She said standing tall on the bookshelf with fire in her eyes.

Bog looked over at the three knights who had stopped singing there was something off about them. They all stared at Roland with slack faces and glazed eyes, 'That's new,' Bog thought as he pulled out his notebook to write down the events.

Marianne flew down landing in front of Roland and pulled out her sword leveling it between herself and him, "If I've told you once Roland then I've told you several times, leave me alone!"

"Oh come now darlin' put down the weapon and marry me." Roland pleaded her, Bog had had just about enough of it. He put away his notebook and approached the prince, "Oi! If she says no, then she means no!"

Roland looked at him like he had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, "And who asked you, outsider?"

"No one, it just looks like you don't know how to take a hint when it's pointed at you in the face." Roland and Bog stood chest to chest never breaking eye contact, "You better back off peasant, before I tear you to bits,"

"I'd like to see you try, you spoiled brat." The staring match continued until Marianne grabbed Bog by the collar and started dragging him out of the room, "Marianne, buttercup, where are you going?"

"Away from you." And with that Marianne shut the door to Plum's lab and cast a temporary spell on the door. When she was satisfied she turned toward Bog, "What in the hell was that? I had everything under control if you hadn't noticed!"

"Yeah, it sure looked that way princess with you holding a sword to his neck! That's what you call under control?"

"It was better than him setting his sights on getting rid of you!"

"Well last I checked if you threaten royalty in any way it might start a war!"

"That's none of your concern! Hopefully we'll find a way to send you back to wherever you came from! So you can leave our country and our affairs alone!"

"I would be more than happy to leave, in fact the first chance I get I'm going to leave this place without a second glance!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Bog was the first to break eye contact from their yelling match, the corridor, which had been occupied by others, was completely empty except for the two of them. Marianne had noticed this as well and a blush slowly started forming in her cheeks, "This way to your room." She said as she started walking down the corridor.

Several turns, and a few flights of stairs later Marianne stopped in front of a simple door, "This is your room." She opened it revealing a bed, nightstand, a small desk, a chair, and a large window with a view of a field with budding flowers. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, also here's the journal you requested." She said handing him the small volume covered in leaves. He accepted it from her and placed it on the desk.

"Get some sleep, we start training at dawn."

And with that she shut the door, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Bog lifted his bag off his shoulder and hung it on the chair while walking over to the bed where he fell onto the huge flower and stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, I have some interesting facts this time around! First off: the fairy Dagda. He is an Irish fairy known for his prowess with a club, magic harp, and cauldron. He is also known for his greed and cruelty. Second: Bog is a variation of the name Bogie a class of frightening goblins in English folklore. They can be dangerous but are more frequently mischievous or sly. Third: Boggart is a name for a malevolent Scottish brownie who is often blamed for wood decay and the collapse of wooden structures. The books I read with these facts are "A Complete Guide to Fairies and Magical Beings" by: Cassandra Eason and "Spirits, Fairies, Leprechauns, and Goblins-An Encyclopedia" by Carol Rose. Also the song used is "Don't Be Cruel" by Elvis Presley. You guys know the drill please rate and review! Let me know what you think and feel free to give me some suggestions for chapters to come! Happy Easter!**


End file.
